lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fingowin/Starter Base 3: Durins Folk
Hello guys, I've often been on servers where I found a lot of simple "wood cubes" as houses. They were often built by new players who need a cheap and useful shelter. As a survival player I know this issue too but as a builder it just makes me cry. So many great servers and their player citys loose their lotr atmosphere because of these "cubes". So I started developing starter bases. They should look nicer as the cubes but should cover everything a new player needs. You'll fing everything from a crafting table, to a small kitchen garden in a faction specific building. I only use blocks from the lotr mod and vanilla minecraft, so everybody can build this. Please note that it will take longer to build such a base and that it might be difficult for some new players but I'm very sure that these starter bases will help to improve the look of many servers even if you just take this blog as a source of inspiration. I hope you'll like these buildings! Please let me know if you find the post interessting/useful! lg Fingowin Dwarven Hideout This insignificant hideout propably looks very basic. That's exactly what it's supposed too! The people of durins folk are definitly one of the best craftmens of middle earth but they prefere to live in thei halls of stone underneath the big mountains of their homelands. Unlike their relatives form the blue mountains the entraces are quite small and invisible. That's why you should avoid to build overground structures as a dwarvish player! ::::::::::::: In the dwarven culture growing his own food is a sign of poverty too. Because following this rule would make playing as a dwarven player almost impossible, we need to forget the lore for a moment and build up a small farm in front of our gate! Don't mind me but when you build this base you're propably at the beginning of you game and so you're in fact poor! We start with the outer area. As you can see I used cheap cobble stone walls and blocks with slabs to seperate a small area where your farm takes place. The cobble stone pillars make sure that animals can't jump in the garden when the ground gets lower. Of course this wall ins't very safe against other players but it must not be that because you only have the small entrance you can see in the picture. It's easy to defend this entrance! The spruce fences keep rabbits out which jump from the mountains (yeas that happens! xD). In the house you find yourself on a small gallery! This design is supposed to look like a small dwarven hall. Of yourse y 2017-02-21_21.32.35.png|The galery 2017-02-21_21.32.47.png|the walkway reaches to a storage room and the mine 2017-02-21_21.33.19.png|the galery from another perspective ou can build your own base more "house like2 if you don't like that design. It's somehow inspired by the small dwarven hideout form the simarelion! from here you can either go to the mine or another part of the house over a small walkway or climb down a ladder to reach the actual flat. 2017-02-21_21.33.05.png|the main room 2017-02-21_21.33.49.png|and a close up On the lower level you have one main room with a furnace, two barrels, some chests, a small table with food and a place to show you weaponsand armours! From here you can go into two more open rooms! You can leave the ores or mine them but you should replace dirt and gravel with stone or cobble stone. It looks a bit random but I think it's cool and looks like the hole was digged out with a pickaxe if you mix random cobble stone parts into the walls. Another points are the pillars and the decoration. The pillars should look very massive. Ecxept from banners and tools you shouldn't use a lot of decoration. Especially everything that's green or nature related has no place in a dwarven hold! The two small other areas are the crafting area and the sleeping room. The crafting things is the most important part of a dwarves live. That's why this needs to have it's own area in a dwarven hold! On the walls you find tools the dwarve made and used. A crafting and a faction crafting table have place on the sides of the room. The hearth of the crafting area is the forge in the back. Be creative in decorating this. If you plan to expand you dwarven building the crafting area is the best thing to start with! The sleeping room is very basic. Only a few chests and a banner decorate the room. The dwarves are very proud people so mess around with banners as much as you like! Materials and Variations 'Materials I used in the building: ' - Cobble stone (blocks, slabs, walls, stairs) - Stone (to fill up dirt patches) - Spruce wood (planks, fences) - Dwarven bricks (stairs, blocks) - Dwarven pillars .- Faction items (dwarven armour, tools, weapons, banners, chandeliers, dwarven steel bars, dwarven doors, dwarven forge,bed) - Utility blocks (crafting table, fence gate, ladder, chests, furnace,barrels) - Decorative blocks (plate, clay mug, weapon racks, torches, armour stand) 'Variations:' cheaper or easier variations are marked by numbers. More difficult or expensiv variations have letters as prefixes. 1. Instead of dwarven pillars you could use wood beams and you can replace cobble stone and dwarven bricks with wood planks. 2. Use a normal door if you don't want a invisble door (or a gate if you have the materials for it) A. To make it look better you can replace the decorative cobble stone line and the floor on the galery with dwarven bricks. B. Instead of a ladder you could build a staircase in the wall. Please use a wounded or a angular design, not a straight staircase. C. You can expand the hide out as you like. Please note that the people from durins folk liked to build vertical (make the ceilings way to tall for dwarves and to go up and down between different rooms all the time. They have to be on different layers! Less important areas and corridors which connect different areas should be very small. (all these things are important for moria and erebor dwarves too! Category:Blog posts